


Chasing Dreams [Кэпостарк: от частного к общему]

by Hrizotil



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ответ на tumblr пост юзера nikehime: «вместо того, чтобы тратить время на размышления, кто же сверху в любимой ОТПешечке, фанатам лучше бы задуматься вот над чем:<br/>- кто дразнит партнера фразами из «Сумерек»<br/>- кто больше подвержен обаянию видео-котиков;<br/>- кому доводилось провести адское лето, подрабатывая в худшем из возможных магазинов видеоигр;<br/>- кто сдается первым в сражениях «защекочи другого»;<br/>- кто грызет карандаши;<br/>- кто очень некстати может вспомнить о бабушке и дедушке во время прелюдии и тем самым разрушить всю атмосферу".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Dreams [Кэпостарк: от частного к общему]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chasing Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117699) by [yeahyouresocool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyouresocool/pseuds/yeahyouresocool). 



**Кто дразнит партнера фразами из «Сумерек»?**  
С тех пор, как они стали устраивать киномарафоны, чтобы помочь Стиву наверстать упущенное и понять современную популярную культуру, из всех фильмов Тони особенно увлекся одним. «Сумерки» с его оборотнями, вампирами и сложными любовными перипетиями казался Тони настолько потрясающе нелепым, что он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии использовать прямые цитаты для собственных ироничных высказываний.  
Началось все односторонне. Случалось, Тони бросал в сторону Стива одну из этих безвкусных фразочек из серии «Ты мой личный сорт героина», которые приводили капитана в крайнее недоумение, ведь подобное было настолько не в характере Тони, что Стив просто отказывался воспринимать его всерьез. Не говоря уже о том, как ужасно слащаво это звучало, особенно из уст его парня.  
Но вскорости Стив подключился к этой игре. Одним прекрасным днем Тони, проходя мимо рисующего Роджерса, неожиданно выдал:  
— Ты невероятно быстр и силен. Иногда разговариваешь так, будто прибыл из другого времени, — прозвучало громко и драматично. Стив поднял глаза, откладывая карандаш в сторону, внимая.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Тони, приближаясь к капитану. Стив чуть было не улыбнулся, распознав шутку, но решил в кои-то веки подыграть.  
— Двадцать один, — ответил он насколько мог серьезно.  
— И как долго тебе уже двадцать один? — уточнил Тони, уголки его губ подрагивали.  
— Достаточно долго, — признался Стив, и ему пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу смех.  
— Я знаю, что ты такое! — торжествующе воскликнул Тони и рассмеялся. Очень заразительно.  
— Скажи это. Громко.  
Оба прилагали столько усилий, чтобы быть серьезными, что почти завалили сцену, но Тони собрал волю в кулак.  
-..Кэпоскимо! — наконец поставил он точку, и это послужило сигналом: они хохотали и не могли остановиться — настолько удачно импровизация вписалась в контекст.  
Таким образом все началось с одного Тони, но в итоге Стив тоже втянулся.  
  
**Кто больше подвержен обаянию видео-котиков?**

_(Интернет, это Стив; Стив, это Интернет;_  
_Интернет, принесите котиков; Стив, это котики, унесите Стива — прим.пер.)_

  
Познакомившись поближе с таким явлением как Интернет, Стив неизбежно столкнулся с «кошачьими видео». На Тони они не производили особого впечатления: да, некоторые животные ведут себя раздражающе глупо, вау, и что с того? Но Стив был с ним категорически не согласен.  
Он не отрицал, что больше тяготеет к кошкам, но ни за что не признался бы, что считает их просто очаровательными созданиями.  
Это смахивало на тайную страсть, что-то очень личное. Только представьте, что будет, если люди прознают, что великий Капитан Америка превращается в желе по вине маленьких пушистых зверьков, попадающих в глупые ситуации.  
И ведь этому не будет конца.  
Пагубное пристрастие со временем немного сошло на нет, но с тех пор если Стиву попадается на глаза «кошачье видео», на лице сама собой расплывается умильная улыбка.  
  
**Кому доводилось провести адское лето, подрабатывая в худшем из возможных магазинов видеоигр?**  
На самом деле никому. Тони никогда не подрабатывал летом — ему это было без надобности. А в сороковые о подобных магазинах не могли даже помыслить. Кроме того Стив проводил слишком много времени в больнице, чтобы успеть хоть где-то поработать.  
  
**Кто сдается первым в противостоянии «защекочи другого»?**  
Не то что бы они так уж часто дурачились подобным образом, но если все-таки это случается, то Стив отдает победу Тони.  
Конечно, Роджерс мог бы в один миг припереть гения-миллиардера-плейбоя к стенке и заставить сдаться, но подобный расклад кажется ему нечестным. Поэтому обычно Стив имитирует неловкое падение, дающее Тони возможность одержать верх. И, конечно же, Старк прекрасно знает, что чувство равновесия и двигательные навыки капитана слишком хороши, чтобы позволить ему упасть каким бы то ни было способом, поэтому подобные уступки периодически вызывают вспышки раздражения.  
— Терпеть не могу, когда ты  _поддаешься_ , — вздохнул Тони, скрещивая руки на груди. Стив сел, опираясь на ладони.  
— Что? Я не поддавался! — возмутился он. Тони закатил глаза.  
— Ну да, конечно. Я сейчас надену костюм и вот  _тогда_  мы посмотрим, кто действительно выиграет.  
Тони поднялся, оставляя пытающегося сдержать смех Стива позади.  
— И каким образом я буду щекотать тебя  _через броню_? — осведомился тот, поднимая бровь. Тони пожал плечами.  
— Придумай что-нибудь, умник, — бросил он, с гордым видом покидая комнату.  
И то, что последовало после больше напоминало боевую тренировку, нежели невинную возню, что объясняет их не особо частое стремление щекотать друг друга.  
  
**Кто грызет карандаши?**  
Тони частенько этим грешит, что Стиву категорически не нравится. Периодически, глубоко задумавшись над очередным изобретением или решением задачи, Тони неизменно тянет кончик карандаша или ручки себе в рот. Если Стив это видит, то непроизвольно кривится. Его внутренний поборник чистоты поднимает голову.  
— Тони, прекрати это, — требует капитан, откладывая книгу, телефон — любую вещь, которая находится у него в руках.  
Иногда Тони не понимает, что обращаются к нему, но когда осознает, то либо с виноватым видом слушается, либо велит Стиву выйти из мастерской и не мешать ему.  
Стив закатывает глаза и возвращается к прерванному занятию. В конечном итоге Тони всегда откладывает спорный предмет в сторону.  
  
**Кто очень некстати может вспомнить о бабушке и дедушке во время прелюдии и тем самым разрушить всю атмосферу?**  
Эта грустная история произошла в гостиной виллы Старка в Малибу. Пара увлеченно целовалась, постепенно переходя к более интересным действиям, и Тони нисколько не жаловался. Он весь день об этом мечтал и вот, наконец-то получил.  
Стив одной ладонью обхватил его шею, второй придерживал подбородок. Тони же обеими руками вцепился в футболку капитана, яростно сминая ткань.  
Он не собирался этого делать. Просто случайность. Одна мысль повлекла за собой другую, и пусть он подумал не о бабуле, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы оттолкнуть Стива.  
— Что такое? — спросил Стив со скулящими нотками в голосе. Его губы ярко порозовели от поцелуев, зрачки расширились. Тони коротко зажмурился и выдохнул.  
— Прости. Правда. Но я только что перебил себе весь настрой. Мне нужна пара минут, и все будет нормально.  
Стив нахмурился.  
— О чем ты?  
Тони тяжело вздохнул.  
— Просто подумал о том, о сем, вспомнил отца и, ну… — он вздохнул снова. — Из всех возможных вещей, о чем не стоит вспоминать во время поцелуя, Говард Старк, определенно, на первом месте.  
Стив несколько мгновений переваривал услышанное, а потом засмеялся.  
— Что же, полагаю, ты дашь мне знать, когда справишься с собой.  
Но Тони выглядел встревоженным.  
— Это не смешно. Я только что разрушил атмосферу худшим из возможных способов, а ты смеешься?  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Ты должен признать, это довольно забавно. А зная тебя, ты придешь в себя менее, чем через пять минут.  
Тони вздохнул.  
— Не могу сказать, что ты неправ. Дай мне секунду, нужно очистить сознание.  
Они вернулись к тому, на чем прервались, спустя несколько минут.

**Author's Note:**

> //термин "кэпоскимо" честно встречен на просторах интернета и принадлежит автору.


End file.
